Demigod's night out
by rebelforever78
Summary: They gang is back and they are bored. So Chiron lets they have a demigod's night out. Will it go smoothly or will it be a disaster? I don't know you will have to read and find out yourself. This is my first time so don't be a hater see ya later!
1. demigod night out

**Hey it's rebelforever78. Everybody this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I completely new with this. I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plot in this story. Please R&R! **

**Chapter 1.**

**Percy POV**

I was back at camp with the gang (Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth) we were at bored out of our minds when Chiron came to tell us he wanted to call a meeting with us in half an hour at the big house.

**30 minutes later**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Before everyone got into the big house I ask Chiron why he needed to see us. He told me that I would have to wait and see why. A couple of minutes later everyone here. "As I know you guys are getting bored here lately so I have decided to let you guys go out of the camp for a demigods night out", Chiron told us. That got a round of cheers. "But you guys have to stay inside the city because have all the people there it might mask your smell, I am letting you guys choose where to go". That got an even louder cheer. You guys are leaving in an hour so off you go".

We all went into Percy's cabin to talk about where we would go and lets just say things didn't go so good. Percy's cabin was drenched with water, there was a big hole in the roof, and there was a lot of charmspeak in it. Once we figured out what we were going to do we decided on getting some dinner, and roller skating. As well as where we were getting dinner that evolved in a whole lot more water, lightning, and charmspeak. We finally decided to get some pizza.

Once all of that was over we had 20 minutes before we had to leave so we all got ready to go. We got into the one of the camp vans and we headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating once or twice a week due to busy schedules school and basketball. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. getting pizza could be dangerous

**Hey guys its rebelforever78, I got bored and started to continue my story. I do not own any characters those are Rick's, But however I do own the plot of MY story. Two chapters in one day I am on a role. Hope you guys like it R&R! :)**

Quick summary of the previous chapter because I kind of left you guys hanging there without an ending. Chiron let the gang have a demigod's night out and so they decided to go get some pizza they go roller skating. They were getting in the camp van getting ready to leave.

**_line break_**

Chapter 2

Jason POV

Man I could tell just by the way nobody would shut up it was going to be a long drive, I thought. "Hey everybody I got an idea of what we can do, why don't we shut up, cause you guys are getting pretty annoying because you guys are practically yelling"!

"Geez Jason you could have just told us to be quiet instead yell at us", Leo said. After Leo said that I totally regretted ever saying anything because that just led to more yelling and arguing.

After a really long and loud car ride we finally arrived

**_line break_**

Annabeth POV

"Finally we are here, cause I am Starving". I said

"I think we all are Annabeth", Percy said.

We go into the pizza place, we get a seat and we order our food. Once we got done ordering the waiter can back with our drinks.

"Wheres the food at"? Leo complained in a childish voice, "I am getting really hungry over here".

"WE ALL ARE LEO SO QUIT COMPLAINING"! All of us yelled at Leo in unison. As if on cue they waiter came out with the food. Well it took long enough, I thought to myself.

After about 20 minutes we all were finished and we paid the bill.

"Well everything so far so good", Percy said. Great Percy why didn't you just say to all the monsters out there that we were here, I thought to myself

"Oh geez Percy now things might not go according to plan all because you said that you could have just told the fates to send out their best monsters after us", Piper said

"Well sorry I was just thinking outside of my mind", Percy told Piper. Just as I was starting to head out the door I sensed this monster and I thought oh great I was right. "Hey guys something feels wrong".

Yea I feel it too, Leo replied.

What we thought would be a normal night for us turned into something completely different. The employees that worked there turned out to be a hydra (A dragon with multiple heads and one spits out fire), and from past experience on Percy and Annabeth's first quest Percy now knows not to cut off the head or two grows back. Percy draws out Riptide and the gang try their best to kill the monster (all being none had weapons but percy). They do kill the monster it turned into golden dust and vanished. I am yet tired and from the heavy breathing I think the others are tired too, but yet I still want to go skating. So after 5 minutes we all load up into the camp van and got to the roller rink.

**_Line break_**

**Hey guys I hope you guys liked it! I will hopefully keep on updating because I am NOT going to be that person that make a story does a few chapters and then only updates once a month. I will take any suggestions from anyone. Thats all for now rebelforever78 out. I will not be updating like this 2-3 chapters everyday so don't get used to I didn't have school today so it was a very slow day for me**


	3. meeting an old friend

**Hey guys its rebelorever78 here with another wonderful chapter. This might be the last chapter for this short story. Anyway I do not own any characters those belong to the author Rick Riordan. Anyway hope you guys like it. :)**

**So I know Thalia Grace is was not originally in this story but my friend gave me an idea so now she is.**

**_line break_**

**Chapter 3**

**Leo POV**

We were all on in the camp van heading to the skate rink. "Man that fight easier than it looked".

"Only because we can't cut off the heads, I learn't that the hard way when I had my first fight with a hydra", Percy said.

"What did you do, Percy"? Piper asked

"I didn't know that if you cut off a hydra head two more grow back and I cut off the heads before Annabeth told me that and so first there was 5 heads next thing I knew there was 10 heads".

"Wow Percy". Piper said

**_line break_**

**Piper POV**

We finally got to the skating rink and we got inside and paid for our skates and laced them up. We were going to go on the rink when someone said Annabeth. We all stopped to see who it was and it turned out to be Thalia and Phoebe.

"What are you guys doing here Thalia"?

"Well Artemis said we could go somewhere and have a little fun. What about you guys, what are you doing here?"

"Chiron let us have a demigod's night out, and so we chose pizza and roller skating. But the thing was we didn't even ask he came up to us and said that we could". I told Phoebe and Thalia

"Yea Artemis told us that we could go anywhere as long as it was in the city, because we were working hard lately. Did Chiron give you guys a reason why he was letting you go?"

Yea actually he did he said it was because we looked really bored".

"Oh have you guys been on any quests lately because the last one I knew you guys went on one was last summer". At the mention of that Percy and Annabeth both looked like they were going to faint. Thalia I guess noticed and said "sorry guys I totally forgot about that".

**_line break_**

**Thalia POV**

Oh man I really didn't mean to make Annabeth and Percy sad, I swear that totally forgot about them falling down you know where. I thought to myself.

"Earth to Thalia are you in there"? Leo asked

"What sorry lost in thought"."Hey guys so um can we all go skating now"? I asked to change the subject so badly.

"Yea Thalia", Annabeth replied back.

"Hey listen Annabeth I didn't mean to upset you and Percy".

"No it's ok. Honest mistake really I am ok".

"Alright Annabeth. Well I've got some catching up to do with my brother, bye".

"Bye Thalia".

**_line break_**

**Jason POV**

"Hey Sparky get over here". Thalia said but from the nickname I first thought it was Piper.

"Hey just to let you know only my girlfriend can call me Sparky".

"Oh come on I'm your sister I am allowed to call you whatever I feel like calling you".

"Yea, right so because you are my sister that means I get to call you whatever I want SPARK-HEAD".

"I am going to get you for that."

"Oh man 'Sparky' start skating, she's a whole lot faster than you think." Piper told me while she was eavesdropping. I could tell she put some charmspeak into it.

"Hey, I heard that", Thalia said sounding a little hurt. I ran and ran and with Thalia on my tail it was not easy. I eventually gave up and went into the boys bathroom because Thalia can't go in there.

"Come out Sparky. Quit hiding like a little girl". Someone walked over and started talking to Thalia and I found out that it was Piper because of her voice.

"Come out Sparky", Piper said putting a lot of charmspeak into it, how I knew exactly is because her voice gets all calm and when she says a command you immediately doing it if you want to or not. I slowly start walking towards the exit of the bathroom when it got worse. "Come on sparky hurry up I want to see my boyfriend". Because of that I started running and when I got out Thalia tackled me.

"Oh come on, you know Piper some people don't like it when you use charmspeak when they know their sister is going after them and you team up with that person, and that person is your boyfriend!"

"Oh really who exactly thinks that."

"ME!"

"Oh come on Jason you know you love it. Plus it's really funny right Thalia."

"Yea."

"Yea well not if you are the victim." I mumbled.

"What was that Sparky." That time it was Thalia.

"NOTHING, I said nothing."

"That's what I thought," Thalia said.

**_line break_**

**So hey guys I hope you liked the added character (Thalia). Because I sure enjoyed it, cause I wrote it. Now because of the lack of reviews I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews not counting the one I already have. So I should have 6 or more reviews or I will not update. **


	4. nicknames

**Hey guys it's rebelforever78, I decided to let you slide for not having the 5 reviews, I only had 3 that I wanted, but because I am so nice I am giving you the next chapter. Wampire you gave me 3 reviews in one but I wanted 5 reviews from different people, but anyway I'll be nice. So here is your next chapter you guys have been waiting for. You guys better review because I am taking my valuable free time to write you a story and hardly anybody is reviewing. NEXT TIME I WON'T LET IT SLIDE, SO REVIEW.**

**Sorry if I have been leaving in the middle of a chapter I don't ever feel like finishing it off. I love giving people cliffhangers it's funny to me. JK LOL I am not sorry! R&R PLEASE.**

**_line break_**

**Chapter 4**

**Piper POV**

"Hey Sparky because Piper's nickname for you is Sparky, how about I call you Spark-plug?" Thalia asked Jason.

"No Sparky is good. It's better than Spark-plug," Jason told Thalia. "So Piper how did you get involved in this?" Jason asked me

"Oh you know I saw Thalia chasing you and you went into the bathroom like a coward and so Thalia gestured me over and she asked me to help get you out."

"Oh."

"Where did Percy and Annabeth go they were over there last time I saw them." Thalia said showing them where I last saw them.

"I don't know Thalia, Wanna help me find them, cause we kind of have to go, Chiron gave us a deadline."

"Hey guys can I join in, because I have an idea of where they went?" Jason asked us.

"Sure why not Sparky. So where did they go?"

"Um why don't you try the arcade, because I am staring right at them."

"Oh. So let go then."

"Ok well bye guys."

"Aren't you going to say bye to the rest of the gang."

"Actually I can't because Artemis gave me and Phoebe a deadline too. And I've gotta go find her, but tell everybody I said bye."

"Ok bye."

**_line break_**

**Annabeth POV**

"Hey Piper, Hey Jason, where's Thalia?"

"Oh she had to go and find Phoebe, they had to go. Speaking of that we gotta go to if we don't want to get in trouble bye Chiron." Piper told them.

"Oh and she also said bye." Jason added.

"Well we have to find Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Frank, so split up."

"Yea sure, I'll go with Piper," Jason said.

"And I'll go with Percy."

**_line break_**

**Percy POV**

"So Annabeth, why do you think the real reason is that Chiron even let us go?"

"I don't know, do you think it has something to do with Jason, Frank and Hazel having to go back to their camp."

"Probably, maybe he wanted us to have a good time before they had to leave."

"Hey I see Frank and Hazel, let's go," she said grabbing my arm.

**_line break_**

**Hazel POV**

"Hey guys" I said

"Hi Hazel, Hi Frank," Annabeth replied.

"So we have to go back to camp,' Percy said

"It's time already", Frank said in a childish voice.

"Yea, we just gotta find Nico and Leo, any idea where they could be."

"Not a clue, when is the last time you saw them?"

"Right before Thalia and Phoebe came over."

"Well lets look around."

"No I think Jason and Piper found them first."

"What makes you think that seaweedbrain."

Cause I can see them in the arcade probably waiting for us."

"Oh, well then lets go."

**_line break_**

**Nico POV**

"Can I go and get them?" I asked complaining.

"No Nico, they are coming see," Piper said.

"Well finally took you guys long enough."

"Nico stop being such a downer.", Hazel told me.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Can we just go home already."

**_line break_**

**Hey guys hope you liked it. I will also take PM's for reviews if you don't want to review, you just have to tell me why you like my story, ways to help me improve or a suggestion for my next fanfiction or just a review. No joke guys I will not finish the story only one more chapter and the story is done but if I don't get 5 or more reviews from 5 DIFFERENT people I will not end it I will leave it how it is. So give me 5 reviews or I will not update. Rebelforever78 OUT.**


	5. Goodbyes

**Hey guys I am very upset that I did not get my five reviews, I waited forever and I still didn't get five reviews for, and I updated on 4 freakin days ago are you kidding me, well I guess no matter how long I wait I am not going to get the 5 reviews for 1 chapter. Well anyway this is gonna be the last chapter so I don't know if it is long or short, depends on how creative I am feeling tonight with monsters.**

**_line break_**

**Percy POV**

We were heading out of the roller rink and this manicore (AKA Dr. Thorn) jumped right in front of us. We all screamed, Nico screamed like a little girl. Thalia and Phoebe ran out they must have heard us.

"What happened I heard scre-." she stopped when she noticed my sword drawn and Dr. Thorn. "You again." She sounded all mad, disgusted, and nervous.

"Yea, I come back, and I ain't leaving without you and those two." He pointed to me and Nico

"Yea, well I've got news for you." Thalia said.

"What's that?"

"Go back to tartarus." Thalia said as Phoebe shot him with arrows. Thalia and Phoebe shot their arrows, while the rest of us stood back and watched. Finally I guess everybody's ADHD got the best of them including with me, we all charged in to help. "Well finally, I am running out of arrows here."

"SORRY!." I yelled back, as I stabbed him in the stomach. He vanished to dust, and the wind blew the dust away. "Boy I am glad you didn't leave yet." I said taking a deep breath.

"I am sure you were. Well till next time I guess."

"Yea."

"Bye."

"Bye." Everyone said at once.

**_line break_**

**Annabeth POV **

"Well that was fun, the part about running into Thalia and Phoebe, not about fighting Dr. Thorn." Oh hey Jason what was up about Thalia chasing you around the rink?"

"Oh man you saw that?"

"You ran into me and Percy, don't you remember?"

"No, but I am sorry about that anyway." He said that while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what did happen?" Percy asked.

"I called Thalia Spark-Head, but anyway she is the one who said she could call me whatever she wanted, so anyway when I called her Spark-Head she got all mad, who knew she was easily offended. Piper just happen to be near and watching us, she used charmspeak and told me to start skating because shes faster than you think. So I started to skate, once again Piper's fault she used charmspeak, and so I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into you and Percy but I can't even remember doing that. So to catch my breath I went into the bathroom. Piper used tons of charmspeak to get me out and Thalia tackled me. So thats what happened."

"Well, all I have to say is look on the bright side, neither one of you used used lightning to get each other."

"Yea, that would have been a huge mess, worse you both can summon lightning."

"Yea, but nobody was hurt in the end."

"Can we go home?"

"Awe is the son of the dead tired?"

"Yes in fact I am."

"Well theres the van so lets go."

"Good, now let's go."

We all loaded in the van and went home, man it seemed like a longer ride going back home then it did coming. I thought

**_line break_**

*********TIME SKIP, BACK AT CAMP*********

**Chiron POV**

The camp van just pulled up and it is an hour after the time I wanted them to get home. There are more monsters out at night. I better get over there, they probably don't want to see me.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to come home."

"Sorry Chiron, once we realized what time it was we knew we were going to be late." Annabeth said.

"Well what took you guys so long to get home. You know I hate it when you guys are outside of camp past sunset."

"Well when we were leaving from dinner we ran into a hydra. The-. Annabeth was cut off.

"WHAT! You guys didn't even have weapons."

"I had Riptide. Don't you remember the thing comes back to me."

"Oh right. Carry on what happened after the hydra?"

"Um, once we got to the roller rink we ran into Thalia and Phoebe, well when we were leaving we sort of ran into Dr. Torn, thank the gods Thalia and phoebe didn't leave before us or else we could have died. Then on our way home there was a lot of traffic."

"Seems like you had a rough night, and I did tell you that being in the city MIGHT mask your demigod smell."

"Well considering on the fact that there were 8 of us plus Thalia and Phoebe at the skating rink, it did a pretty good job we only ran into two monsters."

"Good point, well Nico looks like he is ready to pass out, so off you go to bed."

"FINALLY!" Nico yelled he actually look happy but it was to go to bed.

"Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight. Everybody answered back.

**_line break_**

**Well that is it everybody its not a super long chapter but I hoped you all loved my story. I might be making another once basketball is over in a month. R&R. Give me some ideas for a new story and if I like your idea I might just make a story with your idea.**


End file.
